Secret Angel
by greeneyes1918
Summary: Poppy and James are meeting for the first time, and realize something big, their soulmates. How will thier lives change, can they survive even if many people are trying to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Poppy - POV

It was a cold winter day when I saw him. He was standing there as if it was twenty degrees outside. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that it was minus ten outside. It was in that moment that I knew that I just had to know him. He interested me; he intrigued me he even left me speechless which no one has been able to do for as long as I can remember. He looked so beautiful with perfect features, beautiful sandy – gold hair and in the light reflecting off of the snow on the ground he seemed to belong to nature. Almost as if he was a part of it like he belonged here.

If I could get to know him, if the two of us just spoke for a little bit, if I could break through the cold exterior that seemed to be radiating out of him. I highly doubted that he even knew I was alive. I was just Kathleen, I was the shy quiet girl who sat in the back of the class, kept her mouth shut and kept out of everyone's way. No one knew I was alive, I was nobody. Even if he did notice me and tried to talk to me, I wouldn't know what to say.

Just maybe, maybe if I got to know him and he got to know me then maybe, he could help bring me out of my shell and I could help him break through his cold exterior.

* * *

James - POV

She was looking at me. Why? Usually people don't look. I scare them, of course that is the only rational thing that should happen after all I am a natural born predator of humans. I was designed to kill them. She didn't seem to be afraid though. Her dazzling bright green eyes looked at me wonderingly, as if she were seeing the whole world.

She was so beautiful, her dark blonde hair, bright green eyes and rosy cheeks. She almost made me sorry for being what I am, almost. I couldn't help what I was, it was who I am nothing could change that. But the way she held herself, unsure of everything around her.

I had to stop thinking like this; I had to stop thinking before I could go any further. Of course, she had to have a boyfriend; I expect that the moment she walks into that hall she will walk to homeroom with him and all of her friends.

I didn't have to be romantic with her. I could simply just be her friend. Yes, that might work, just so I can get to know her, find out why she seems so appealing to me, to find out why I want to be with her, why I need to be with her. I knew though that with me being what I am, it would be dangerous, after all how could she love a vampire?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Poppy POV

That boy was stuck in my head all day, that messy, sandy-golden hair, those dark mysterious eyes, that expression on his face that seemed like he was thinking "Why the hell, is that quiet little freak looking at me?" I couldn't focus on the science lab, that I was supposed to be working on, and in music I kept on screwing up, all because of a boy who I don't know. I guess my friends noticed that something was different with me, because they kept staring at me in music class.

"Alright Poppy you have one chance, what's up with you today?" said Adrian.

"Umm, you mean other than the fact that I'm pressed up against the wall, in a crowded cafeteria, if you try anything I will scream." I said jokingly with a smirk.

"Seriously Poppy, what's wrong? You aren't yourself today. Did someone hurt you? Was it your stepfather again? That stupid idiot. I swear if I ever come face to face with that ass again I will kill him." Exclaimed Adrian with a glint of anger, and confusion and what seemed to be protection in his eyes.

"Adrian calm down. It's not Dave. It's just.....I'm just......I.....It's....this... I don't really know. I guess I'm just distracted that's all. Honestly I'm fine." I said, trying to get him to stop pinning against the wall. Honestly, it hurt.

"Are you sure Poppy? Because, you know that we are here for you, you can tell us anything. No matter what." said Ima with sincerity.

"Guys, I already told you I'm fine. Actually, I'm not fine, I'm staring I missed breakfast this morning." I said pushing passed them. I don't think they knew that I could hear them whispering but I could, I could hear them saying that I looked sick. That I didn't look like myself. That I was off today, I was pale, and my eyes were dull for the first time since my dad died. They were worried that I lied to them, that something was wrong. Now, don't get me wrong, I love them to bits, they're like family, but really, they can get really annoying sometimes.

But now isn't the time to be thinking about that. Now is time for food. I'm starving and its smells really good, and there's only one piece of pizza left. Okay, let's just walk fast, and try to not look like an idiot and grab it.

Then it happened.

It felt like lightning zapped through my body.

I was floating.

Where was I? Who was I?

Then I heard it.

The soft caressing voice in my head.

And I was lost.

James POV

Who was she?

Wait, she is a she.

Yes she is.

And she's beautiful.

Not her face not her body, but her mind.

So much pain, so much agony, yet she's still able to go on smiling everyday.

_Who are you? How can this happen?_

_**I don't know, I didn't think this could actually happen. **_

_Oh, my, you're... you're that guy... the one I saw outside. James._

_**Poppy. No, this can't happen. I'm... it's just... you can't. **_

_**No.**_

_James._

_**NO.**_

And it broke. That connection we had, whatever it was, but it couldn't be no, it couldn't, I'm dangerous, I'm no good for her. I have to get out of here. It just couldn't be. Could she? Just maybe. Its un heard of. But there's no other explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been kind of crazy. But I thought and wanted to let you know that I'm still alive and that I have the next few chapters ready to be uploaded and that I will upload them soon. Maybe when it's not 1:30 in the morning. :P

So ya. And don't like un-favourite or un-subscribe or whatever (or if that's even possible) because in the next few chapters things start to heat up ;) ;)

But ya. Anyway. That's pretty much all I should update you guys about and uh ya. Okay.

Biiiiiiieeeee 3 3 3 :D :D :D

Cait :) (greeneyes1918)

if you have any questions or suggestions or whatnot email me at :D


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

_**I had to get out of there. But where would I go? I need to find out what happened back there. Wait why was I, James Rasmussen running away from a silly little sixteen year old girl. I am a vampire. I can overcome everything. And when I get home tonight I will find out what the hell that was. But right now I needed to get off of the floor and get Poppy, sweet beautiful Poppy, STOP THAT! It's not right. Now, I needed to get her, off of the floor and maybe something to eat. She looks sick. **_

"Here." I said with all the charm I could muster, holding out my hand to her and smiling my best heart melting smile.

She looked up at me, through those long lashes and took my hand. But, she wasn't dazzled. She wasn't flustered or anything of the sort.

In fact she looked a little upset, not sad in the least. She looked more annoyed, embarrassed and just plain mad.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!" She practically yelled. Her sweet little fast lighting up, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I just... It was... what?" I said, clearly confused and completely showing that I gave up with the charm.

"Poppy are you okay? What happened? I heard you from outside. Who is this guy? What did he try to do? Hey, whoever you are, you should not try to mess with Poppy or I swear to god I will beat your ass." The boy said clearly trying to look menacing and frightening. But of course it had no effect on me.

"I didn't do anything, I just went to grab the pizza and we kind of bumped into to each other and fell" there that should clear things up.

"Yeah, whatever, common Poppy, let's go." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the now crowed cafeteria where people came, obviously just to watch the commotion and to see if there was potentially a fight.

And she left. Just like that. Never looked back, no goodbye. Nothing. She just turned around. Clearly still upset and walked away.

_**Why should I care? I should be happy. My problems have been solved, she's gone. And now I will never have to worry about her again. But still, I do care. But why. **_


End file.
